ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Apexz Journal
Apexz Journal is about all things that he experience in Ultra-Fan-Wiki, and he will write all that he knows. This mean he will start reading all Ultra Episodes that we created, he will guide to tell their origin, strength and weakness, also all types of monster that they have fought. Note, this like Ultraman Retsuden show but not in video. Introduce Apexz Journal is not meant to steal anybodys profit but a journal written by Apexz containing information about Worlds, Ultramans and Monsters and even Organization XIII. This also tell the cronology of Ultraman's. Story Apexz Journal has many contents about everything he knows, slightly diffrent from each Ultra or series. The entries feature a brief description of the Ultraman's, sometimes mentioning an attack of theirs or the main world that they appear in, and mentioning what are specials power they weild. They also include characters that appeared in every series, such as Haruto Shuuya from Ultraman Reuz series. There will be story of them, which include their homeworld, ability and occupation. Ultraman Sorta We go to Ultraman Sorta , Sorta was haiired from M-78 galaxies and his home planet called "Land of Light". Sorta is a Ultra which was adopted by his Adoptive Father, the Original Ultraman. He has a friend, Ultraman Contra sort out to be his rival sometime, his counterpart also become his friend, Dark Sorta. The secret between Ultraman and King was kept that Ultraman King was Ultraman Sorta real father which is the one who gave him the "Elemental Bracelet" allowed him to change various Element form. Sakate Trial Sakate Trial is Ultraman Sorta human host and the member of F.A.C.T, earth atack team. Sakate is a brave young man that sort merging with Sorta due to both of them needed to survive. Sakate sometime didn't like Sorta, but after a long journey, they tied a bond of friendship with them and become friend's. As Ultraman Sorta human host, Sakate can do various ability. Equalator In oder to transform into Ultraman Sorta, Sakate must use this item which can transform into two type of mode. Phone mode is Equalator default form, it has four button which represent four diffrent element that allowed Sakate to transform into Sorta four main element. Gun Mode can be use for Sakate protection, also it can be use as a force field created by the Equalator itself. Activation Chip is the chip that activated Equaltor, nonthing special but without it Equalator remained unfunction. Corruption Corruption is Ultraman Sorta arch enemy and the main villain in his series. Corruption is like a microscopic sizes to immense sizes, which only Sorta can see it. Corruption may possess the monster that defeated by Sorta or his friend Contra, it will revive it and plus more agressive and strength when been possess by Corruption. It never shown to be origin from somewhere, and never shown to have age. In the first episode where Sorta meet Sakate, they encounter Red King after it been destroy Corruption sent Sorta and Sakate to another dimention for unknown reason. *Apexz Secret Report 4 "Corruption somekind of a microorganism that might be similar to the one Chaos Header or Unknown Hand. What is truly intresting about Corruption that it can revive back the death of a monster by possessing it and make it more stronger and agressive than before. But this never happen to Chaos Header, it only change form or even added a little strength for the monster." Ultraman Sorta Mucho No Samba! It's Ultraman Sorta. Ultraman Sorta strength, agility and weakness will be reveal in here. Sorta is one of the trio from Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash along with Ultraman Orion and Ultraman Gamma . The most intresting about Sorta is that he's more stronger in physical attack because of his Judo art, this might be why he was a good fighter on earth. Sorta also trainned by Ultraman Zero, means he has some of Zero techniques with him. Ultraman Sorta also weal weapons much that i Expected he's far more than a fight. Sorta has seven type of form change including four type of element, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Other three is his Default form, Light and God, persumely God is his Ultimate Form. Fire Change Fire Change is one of Sorta Element form. In this form, Sorta gained increasing strength. agility and intelegence but not in it's maximum level. So, i can say this is the powered form for his Normal form and most-balanced change. While in this form, he's more capable to handle fire and flame attack as he also weild Fire attack. His finishin move would be "Crossium Ray Improved" or "Burning Bomber", neighter of them is his finishing shot. Water Change In this form, Sorta speed has gone to maximum level but indicates that this form reduces his strength and agility. This form will done well perfectly if Sorta fighting a fast enemy, since it reduce it strength, the power he gained might be absorb to his skin to gained power for his finishing move. Ultraman Sorta Water Change finishing move is "Water Finale", i like the name of his attack. *Apexz Secret Report 2 "Ultraman Sorta Water Change has leveling up my intrest on him, Since he's fast but reducing it's power, only half of Sorta enemys can catch him. His max speed can suspass Ultraman Max acceleration or even Ultraman Reuz acceleration. I only hope to see this form debut on Ultraman Sorta series one day. Sea-Salt Ice-cream time!" Earth Change Earth change is Ultraman Sorta third element form. In this form, Sorta max out Strength and physical power but this action reducing his speed. I can said it the strongest among the four and the slowest. While in Earth Change, he can match up strongest monster as an example in Orion series, Death King strength can be easily overpowered by Sorta if he gone to high level. Sorta Earth Change finishing move never truly had a strong one but i will choose his best attack, "Timer Cannon", "Palm Shot" and "Power of the Earth". Wind Change In this form, Sorta gained access to strategic abilities, i rather say this form can make a best strategic to figth an army of monster's maybe hundred's of them. Due to this, his strength and agility are normal level but his inteligence could be max due to his strategic mind. What the unique about this form is he is good on telekenisis power. His finishing attack will be "Tornado Blast". As this form conducts Wind element, this maybe an equal match if Sorta versus Reuz on wind on wind attack, Sorta Wind Change and Reuz Green Hurricane. Sorta Potential Form Light Change This form is Sorta full potential to fight strongest evil being. He gained access to this form when he has realized the true powers of all the elements, and light itself, and can manupilate them to his advantage. Although i can considered it as Sorta second strongest change, i can compare him to Ultraman Noa and Dark Zagi. Sorta's Ligth Change finishing power is "Destructive Stream" and "Realization Of Light" Sorta Ultimate Form God Change Have you seen the movie? Ultimate Hero Taisen: Heroes Clash! is the first debut of Ultraman Sorta God Change, this form only exist when people giving Sorta Hope to fight back. This form also combine the power of Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes and other heroes from Toei Universe. This form is Ultraman Sorta Ultimate and strongest form but reducing his time limit of his colour timer and Sorta gone transe. But it's power really causing me pain and you never know how much it meant to have full potential power. It's feel find. This form can equal match to Orian Zen Mode or Gamma Future Mode. Weapon Ultraman Sorta exclusively weald weapon's, such as Katana, the Hageshi Armor, Storium Brace, Ginga Bracers and Ultra Brother's power and weapons. Ultraman Orion Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:Fan Journal